Overwhelming
by dreams.of.destiny
Summary: Smut. Was is lust...or love? Either way, it was overwhelming. Palletshippy, Championshippy


Overwhelming

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

_disclaimer_: Pokemon characters used are copyrighted to Nintendo, Gamefreak, Vizmedia, 4Kids, and all other legitimate owners. Dreamz is in no affiliation with any/all of these companies, thus no profit is allowed to be made from this fanfiction written purely for entertainment.

_warning_: this is a Mature fanfiction, meaning that it contains adult themes that should not be viewed by people(s) under age eighteen (18). Swear words, sexual references and other so such may or may not be found on this fanfiction, along with boy-boy love (yaoi), trex (sexual term), and crude, vulgar actions, behaviours, and/or mannerisms.

the pairings are: Palletshipping (Gary Oak Blue x Ash Ketchum Red) and Championshipping (Lance x Ash Ketchum Red)

Please read at your own risk.

--Dreamz; 7/23/2006

dreams.of.destiny

p.s: **bold** parts equal lemon begininngs/end. (in case you just want plain lemon with no plot.XD)

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

It was a gathering of the Greatest. A ballroom party hosted by Lance, the dragon master himself. Powerful trainers were invited from all three regions to celebrate Midsummer's Eve. Obviously, among the crowd were Ash Ketchum, the Champion, and Gary Oak, grandson of the reowned Professor Oak.

After a dance with Misty, May, and a couple more random girls (who proclaimed to wish to marry him) Ash sat himself down at a gold-leafed chair, sipping some juice, keeping well aware that he was a minor. The Champion winced when someone walking by, accidentally stepping on his foot. Misty could certainly stomp hard when she didn't get the answer she wanted. He sighed, wondering what on earth he should have replied to a question like that. He most certainly had never been asked that before. His mind replayed their dance.

_f.l.a.s.h.b.a.c.k._

A soothing, almost heart-warming symphony drifted into the ballroom as she dragged Ash into the center of the floor. They danced awkwardly, gaining grace as they learned each other's movements. Misty breathed out what seemed to be a purr as she leaned on Ash's shoulder. The sixteen-year-old reddened at her movements; why was she acting this way?

"Ash..." she whispered softly.

"W-What?" was the stuttered reply.

"Would you live with me forever?"

"Haven't we been out adventuring for over five years now?"

"...Ash..." her voice suddenly taking a serious tone, "...do you love me?"

"W-W-What are you talking about Misty?" his face became clouded with uncertainty. "L-Love? As in like-like? As in boyfri--" he was immediately cut off from going into hysterics by her hand clamping onto his mouth. The feeling was that of when he accidentally took a Cloyster's pearl. His face was in bandages for weeks. He braced his brain, shutting his eyes for the customary mallet and screech, but all that came was...

...raindrops?

The delicate swishing of Misty's ocean ballgown was all that could be heard as the composition ended in pitters and patters of notes.

_e.n.d._

The replay ended for the goodness-knows-how-many-time(s). The raven-coloured boy was so deep in thought that he didn't even feel weariness wash over him, or the silent tiptoes of time sneaking by him. All that stayed on his mind was the feel of tears on his cheeks.

The first time someone had cried because of something he said.

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

Lance was growing bored, his gloved hands becoming rather wet with other girls' sweat as he accepted dance after dance after freakishly monotonous dance. Had he not been bred to be a perfect aristocratic gentleman, he would have declined the second invitation to a dance with Shelly Gringlade of who-knows-where. Her monstrous hands that could probably snap a Steelix like a twig would remain in his nightmares for a time to come.

Striding over to the drinks section, he noticed a slouched figure. Upon a second glance, the Dragon Master realized it was Ash. Obviously, the boy was tired from the three hours of non-stop dancing with all his crazy fangirls. Deciding against waking the boy, he simply stood waiting until most of the guests had left. It wasn't a long wait, more than half of them had already left when the champange went out. Finally, as the clock chimed eleven, Ariana Bloomfield and her crowd of admirers, fiancees, and servitors left. That wench had thought Lance would propose to her, batting her eyelashes in what she thought was seducing; attempting to peck him on the cheek multiple times. Lance shook his head sadly, wondering what sort of bribery did her parents (rich folks as they were) pay for her to get so many fiancees.

It was now when he noticed that Ash had somehow managed to wrap his arms around the arm that Lance had on the banquet table.

The Dragon Master pathetically tried to wriggle out of the teenager's iron grasp; to no avail. Uncomfortably, he grudgingly sat down next to the snoozing boy, silently thanking Mew that there was no one there to see them. Bored, and wondering how long it would be before Ash would wake up, Lance began petting Ash's hair. Amazingly, despite its scruffy appearance, the Champion's hair was silken, almost like petting cat's fur. The boy purred slightly, snuggling up even closer to Lance. He could help but smile; he was so similar to a cat!

"You think that's funny? Try to pet his hair the wrong way," Gark Oak remarked casually, stepping out of the shadows. Lance would have jumped a mile high, had his hand not been in a vicegrip by Ash. Instead, he snatched his hand out of the peacefully sleeping teenager and stood up, taking a step away.

"Hey, hey, take it easy, Dragon Champ--I'm not going to say anything about--"

"You had better not, otherwise I can guarantee Viola will be having a pleasant breakfast tomorrow morning," Lance said with his teeth partly bared.

"Viola?" Gary questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"My Dragonair."

"Ah." the suppressed laugh showing in a half-smile. "Anyways, all I'm asking for in return is a one-night stay."

"Why?" Lance asked, barely able to keep the horror off his face that someone else would dare stay in his mansion, even for a night.

"Because my car is currently getting it's monthly check-up and I didn't tell Gramps when he needs to pick me up."

"I have a phone, you know."

"Okay, Lance; I can see the headlines tomorrow in the PokePost: DRAGON CHAMPION MURDERS GRANDSON OF FAMOUS PROF. OAK WHILE MAKING LOVE TO ASH KETCHUM!" Gary said, ignoring the fact that Lance's right eye seemed to be twitching, "Anyways, I'll ask Daisy for a copy in the afterlife, where's the phone?"

"Fine. You can stay," Lance barely managed to growl out, eye still twitching.

"Seriously, Lance, your place is almost bigger than Gramps' mansion! Why be so grumpy?" Gary said, walking forward to rub Ash's hair the wrong way. A low rumble--similar to Lance's growl--came from deep inside the boy's throat. "See what I said? Classic." Gary commented, observing Lance's half-smile.

"Okay, you're right about the hair thing," Lance said with a veiled laugh, "but really, how is Ash going to get off the dining table? The maids start cleaning at the thrity and right now is the twenty.

"Easy. We carry him." Gary said flatly. Lance had an expression fit for choking on an eclair.

"We? As in me and you?" the Dragon Master said in disbelief.

"Yes, too weak to do it?" Gary countered, "You take his legs and I'll carry his arms."

"Actually, how about you carry him bridal style?" Lance teased.

"Nuh-uh, you're the one that trains with Bruno."

"And who's the one that wrestles Snorlax for fun?"

"Yeah, and it's hard to wrestle with a sleeping giant, huh?" Gary countered.

"Okay, fine," Lance said grudgingly, "You carry his head and I'll do his feet."

"It's arms and legs!"

"Whatever."

**o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o**

Somehow or another, they managed to get Ash up two flights of stairs. Amazingly, he had never woken even once when Lance's fingers just gave way to stress. At the top, the Dragon Master wondered what stupidity befell him as to not command one of his pokemon to carry Ash up. Oh well, not that the boy was heavy or anything...

When they got him into bed, as Lance turned around to leave, Gary stopped him.

"Wait."

"What now?" Lance asked, repressing the urge to roll his eyes; a highly childish thing to do.

"Don't you think think it's sort of early to go to bed now?"

"Yeah, but so many stupid people make me sleepy," Lance's thoughts' drifted back to Shelly, then focused his eyes on Gary.

"Oh, come on! Don't be so innocent Lance. Don't you want to have a little...fun with Ash?" Gary said, quirking his eyebrows suggestively. Lance flushed scarlet.

"N-No! I'm not like--" his words were cut off by a forceful kiss.

"Wouldn't you rather have Ashy do that to you?" Gary asked.

"W-What? N-No w--" Lance's last restraints were cut by Gary reaching his pianist's fingers up his white suit. His fingers lightly pranced over the red-faced Dragon Tamer's bare chest. When Gary was done, harsh gasps of breathe were all that could heard from Lance.

"Wouldn't you love for Ashy to do that...and more to you?" Gary breathed out, his warm breathe making Lance shudder. The Dragon Master couldn't resist but nod. The lust--the desire was overwhelming his natural maturity. "C'mon, help me tie Ash to the bedpost." Gary quickly bound Ash's hands together (with a bedcover), tying them to the head of the bed. His feet were also tied to the foot of the bed. In short, he was immovable. Lance was staring dumbstruck. For once, he had not a thought to think. Gary asked for Lance to pass him a towel from the bathroom, the Dragon Tamer numbly went and got one. Gary strung it around the teenager's eyes, making him not only immovable, but also blind.

"Now, Lance, here is where it gets tricky. You have to wake him up, while I strip him," Gary winked a smarmy wink as he proceeded to remove the still-asleep boy's dress pants, socks, and jacket. But because of the bondage, the pants stayed on his ankles, as the jacket stayed on his wrists. All Ash was in was his boxers and his white shirt. Lance proceeded to wake Ash the only way his brain was telling him.

The boy awoke to soft lips pressing against his own. Eyes opening in shock, he found that all he could see was darkness. The pressure increased, as the lips forced his own to part. A gentle tongue tangled with his own. He moaned, partly from surprise, but mostly from pleasure.

Meanwhile, Gary pulled off the captive's boxers and Lance's shoulders inched off Ash's shirt. Now there was nothing covering him. Ash realized this and tried to twist and turn in panic. It was pointless because of the bonds. Lance continued to press against Ash while Gary, in one swift movement, untied the boy's hands from the head of the bed to the foot as well. This broke the kiss. It seemed as if all were over, until two slim fingers were inserted into his anus. He gasped, never having done any of this before. Well, neither had Lance. A slow, rhythmic motion was made, as the fingers gently slid in and out, deeper and faster with each thrust. Lance then inserted three fingers and sped it up. This had the both of them gasping for breathe shortly.

Gary, watching as Ash's sheath grew more and more erect, until finally, it was about to explode. He quickly used his left hand and with two fingers, squeezed the shaft, halting the orgasm. This movement make Ash buck even wilder, his gasps turning into short, pleading moans. Then, using his right hand, Gary slowly, gradually gaining speed, massaged Ash's erection with his thumb. His left hand's hold grew tighter and tighter as Lance pumped the boy harder and harder, faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Gary's right hand sped up to match Lance's speed as well.

Ash was gasping for breathe by now. Nothing he had ever felt was even comparable to this...this...immense pleasure. He so wanted to explode, but Gary's stupid two fingers were stopping him. Again and again, he desperately clawed at nothingness, panting wildly. He felt like his body was on fire, both front and behind. And no matter how much he thrashed, he could not get away or climax. Faster and faster and yet faster still. Neither of his pleasurers seeming to even feel tired. This time, someone's lips pressed once more to his, their tongue, different from the one before, striking at lightning speeds down his throat. It was all immensely, undescribably sexual. Once more, again, the snake whipped down, both sides gained speed, increasing suddenly. More than ever, more than anything in his life, he needed to explode right now. Desperately panting, gasping, and wheezing for breathe, wanting to beg, but not having even a quarter of the strength to simply open his mouth.

Suddenly, both sides stopped, as if on cue. The fingers around his manhood tightened, squeezing it one, two, he was in so much need, numbers didn't matter. What he needed was release. The squeezing quickened. Precum dripped out by the gallon, he could feel the tightness between his legs. The hardest squeeze of all, then it all stopped. His first orgasm, his seed spilled out, along with what seemed like the sea of semen kept at bay. Panting like a marathon winner as he barely felt uncertain fingers slide up and down his shaft, massaging it back from numbness.

The blindfold was removed from his face, and he saw Gary's smirking face, along with Lance's eyes on his erection. He flushed deeply, realizing he was the only person without any coverage.

"Was that your first time, Ash? I mean, seriously, you ejaculated so easily!" Gary said with his trademark grin. All he got as a reply were huffs and puffs, as Ash futilelessly tried to break his bonds. Lance quickly reached out his dry hand, gently stroking Ash's face. The boy could not help but purr a little.

"Do you want me to stop, little one?" the Dragon Master whispered, his breathe a chilly wind upon Ash's ear. A feeble shake of his head was the reply. The hand trailed downwards, and more, and more, until it rested on the beginnings of his erection. Ash was gently stroked as he felt himself hardening again. How he was able to feel anything other than the dryness inside of him was a miracle.

Suddenly, Ash's hand bonds were untied easily as Gary strung them around Lance's feet. Ash watched with wide eyes as the Dragon Tamer was stipped of his undergarments as well. Ash, instinctively, also pulled off his shirt. While Ash was gingerly feeling Lance's face (and the Dragon Master was frozen solid) Gary removed his own garments and inserted two wet fingers inside Lance. Obviously, his eyes widened in surprise as the two fingers were replaced by Gary's erection. Ash, then proceeded to kiss Lance once, if purely because his mouth was open. His eager tongue danced with the other's numb one, as Lance's chilly breathe was gasped out because Gary was speeding up rapidly. Lance broke off the kiss because Ash's wandering fingers were dancing along his shaft, making it harden. The two beginners gasped for breath, Ash catching his sooner (because he wasn't being impaled) and Lance never returning to normal breathing. Ash lowered his head as he took Lance in one swift movement. As Lance's chilly precum shot in his mouth, Lance--while literally choking on breaths, somehow managed to guide his fingers to Ash's sheath..He massaged it slowly, making it harder and harder. As Ash felt Lance suddenly tighten his grip, he gently clamped his teeth on the older boy's shaft, cutting off orgasm.

'Here's what I learned from Gary!' The teenager thought vaguely as he felt himself being squeezed. He gasped as Lance's erection touched his throat, he lashed his hands out wildly in response. Lance tightened his grip on Ash by adding both hands. Gary began to pump harder and harder as Lance gasped, feeling (finally) his precum shoot into him. Deeper and deeper, then with one wham! Gary stopped as Lance screamed, partly because of the 'wham!' and because Ash was massaging him with his tongue. Gary climaxed finally, the wet feeling inside Lance causing him enough shock to let go of Ash's erection. Ash climaxed once more, his teeth loosening Lance. The Dragon Champion gasped or breathe as he fell onto a goose-feathered pillow. Ash seemed to be sucking him dry! Ash, wearily, and purely instinctively, kissed Lance deeply, allowing him to taste himself as their tongues tied.

Lance wondered how earth he was so chilly. Not that it was a bad thing or anything, Ash seemed to like it. The two bound by their feet leaned on the bed, Lance on top of Ash, kissing almost sideways. Gary pulled himself out of Lance, and immediately impaled himself on Ash. The teenager's semen acting as lubrication. Their lips were released from each other as Ash gasped, never having been in a spike. Gary was _riding_ him, making the bed _shake_ with vibration. Amazing how he still had energy after two orgasms. All Ash could do was moan heatedly, arms desperately grappling for something to hug. This just happened to be Gary's hips. Gary was vaguely aware of Lance moving like a Dragonair and then engulfed his member in his icy mouth. Lance bobbed wildly, matching up--and then surpassing Gary's speed on Ash. Gary moaned; this was more erotic than anything he had ever read...even dreamed of. Being pleasured on both sides. Ash's fingers began to tickle Gary, never realizing what he was doing, just blindly scrabbling his hands. This movement caused Gary to thrash wildly, loosing al control. As soon as his legs mover, Lance held them back, pressing his thumbs on Gary's inner thigh. This caused Gary to move at an even faster speed with Ash, wanting to climax. What was already hard in Lance's mouth because harder, Ash's length straightning out even more as Gary pushed further and further, his innards squeezing Ash like no hand, no mouth could ever do. Ash screamed first this time as he hit his third climax, without restraints.

The already empty boy was emptied near entirely as Gary's anus became even wetter than the bedsheets. Lance came soon after that because Ash had finally let go of Gary's waist and was not literally wringing his erection. A loud, erotic moan from Gary stated that he too, had hit orgasm. But neither stopped or even paused to notice that fact. Ash, this time, was ramming himself into the moaning boy, while Lance swallowed all his cum. It was deliciously sour with a hint of spice. Gary moaned, trying to tell both of them to stop, but all that could be heard was a whimper as he climaxed--again. And again. His laboured breathes became huge swallows of air as Ash paused for what seemed like a millesecond to grab onto his hips once more (letting go of Lance, much to the Dragon Trainers' displeasure) and fucking him deeply.

The gasping boy was pulled onto Ash's bare chest as he orgasmed for the fourth time in a row; this was so much better than having sex with his fangirls or cheerleaders. Ash took himself out of Gary as Lance deeply kissed the pleasured. This was payback for getting him so much. Gary gasped as he, for once, lost control of the situation, Lance's tongue dashing deep in his throat, he was being pulled to the Dragon Champion because of the bonds that _he_ had placed on him. How unfair. The two of them moaned as Ash pouted, before Lance reached over and pushed the boy's head down, causing him to bob on his member once more. This time, was caused the liplock to end was both of them gasping as Ash pushed them together, causing their lengths to touch, then taking both of them in his mouth. Lance wondered how huge Ash's mouth was in order for that to happen.

Another gasp came from Lance when Ash, this time, reached his right hand into his opening. Gary mumbled something incoherent as Ash's left hand did the same to him. It was simply incredible, having your length in his mouth, with not another as you felt both of them hardening. And if that didn't ellicite enough pleasure, get ass-fucked by the same person should do it. Ash lolled his tongue around, carressing both member in his mouth as he gingerly increased the pace his two fingers were going at, adding a third into the two boys. Lance and Gary both ejaculated at the same time, Lance slumping down as soon as Ash released him, first his opening, then his member. Ash released Gary as well, dragging him down to kiss him deeply.

"Ashy..." Gary huffed, attempting to sound playful.

"Yes?"

"You're..." he gasped for another breathe, trying to ignore the fact that he was sitting on very wet sheets, "...pretty good for a beginner..."

"Better than you!" Ash teased, sticking out his tongue. He was instantly caught in another breath-taking, enrapturing kiss.

"Hey, you two," Lance said, calm and fully dressed, "You might want to like, sleep, you know?" He commented, untying his bonds.

"Why? Is your lust satisfied already?" Gary teased, not caring one bit that he was nude.

"M-My what?" Lance stammered, flushing red at the event five seconds' past, "Th-That never--"

For the second time today, his words were sliced through by a kiss. This time by Ash, still vaguely blushing because of his unclothed body brushing against Lance.

"But that happened, right?" the boy winked.

Needless to say, the bedsheets were thoroughly soaked by the time they all were asleep.

**o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o**

I saw my other lemon and boy was I ashamed. Sorry if I killed a couple minds because of that! So sorry! Anyways, I hope this one is better, sorry for any errors, may they be typos or so such, I typed this up in half an hour at three (because I couldn't sleep with this idea). Oh, and by the way, it may/may be pure lust in the story--I don't know;I've never understood love.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
